memory_betafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Christopher Pike
|Name= Christopher Pike |Alias/Spitzname=Chris |Referenz_Alias/Spitzname= |Spezies=Mensch |Referenz_Spezies= |Geschlecht=Männlich |Referenz_Geschlecht= |Größe=1,83 Meter |Referenz_Größe= |Borgbezeichnung= |Referenz_Borgbezeichnung= |Dienstnummer= |Referenz_Dienstnummer= |Merkmale= |Referenz_Merkmale= |Geburt=2219 |Referenz_Geburt= |Assimilation= |Referenz_Assimilation= |Tod=Vor 2320 |Referenz_Tod= |Heimat=Erde, Mojave |Referenz_Heimat |Familie=Familie Pike |Referenz_Familie= |Beruf= |Referenz_Beruf= |Organisation= |Referenz_Organisation= |Position= |Referenz_Position= |Vorheriger Posten=Flaggoffizier |Referenz_Vorheriger Posten= |Derzeitiger Posten= |Referenz_Derzeitiger Posten= |Dienstgrad=Fleet Captain (Ruhestand) |Referenz_Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Referenz_Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Referenz_Spezialgebiet= |Zugehörigkeit= |Referenz_Zugehörigkeit= |Insignia= |Referenz_Insignia= }} Christopher "Chris" Pike (geb. McKinnies) ist ein männlicher Mensch. Bekannt ist er sowohl für seine 13 Jahre als kommandierender Offizier der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], als auch seine spätere Lähmung durch Kontakt mit Deltastrahlung. Er verbringt den Rest seines Lebens auf Talos IV, einen Planeten der er auf seiner Reise mit der Enterprise getroffen hat. Geschichte 2219-2237: Kindheit & Jugend Christopher McKinnies verbringt einen Großteil seiner Kindheit mit seiner Mutter in seinem Geburtsort Mojave. Als Chris neun Jahre alt ist heiratet seine Mutter Heston Prescott, einen Terraformer, dessen Nachnamen Christopher annimmt. Im gleichen Jahr zieht die Familie nach Elysium, eine Kolonie-Welt, um dort beim Aufbau zu helfen. Die Reise zum diesem Planeten stellt das erste Mal, dass Chris das Sol-System verlässt dar. Auf besagter Reise kommt es zu Konflikten zwischen den Prescotts und einer Gruppe von Kolonisten die als Neworlder bekannt waren. Diese leben nach Möglichkeit mit so wenig technologischem Einfluss wie möglich und verehren das "Natürliche", was sie natürlich direkt in einen moralischen Konflikt mit Heston, welcher von Beruf her Planeten verändert und auf dieser Reise Pferde mitbrachte um sie auf einem fremden Planeten auszusetzen, bringt. Jedoch beschränkt sich dies nicht auf Heston. Flax Jonday macht sich beispielsweise über Chris Namen lustig, da dieser, im Gegensatz zu den Namen der Neworlder, wie ihm selbst, keine wörtliche Bedeutung hat und führt fast zu einer körperlichen Auseinandersetzung mit Chris. Mit einer Neworlderin schließt Chris jedoch auf Elysium Freundschaft. Silk, welche er bereits auf dem Schiff kennenlernte, ist es eigentlich nicht erlaubt mit Chris und seiner Familie zu interagieren. Ihr Onkel lässt es jedoch zu, während er sich selbst mit Heston Prescott unterhält. Es gelingt den beiden auch via Handy zu kommunizieren. 2228 bekommt Heston eine Nachricht der Sternenflotte, die ihm mitteilt, dass das Haus der Prescott Familie in einer Störungszone befindet. Das Schiff des Militärs kann jedoch erst in sechs Monaten diese stabilisieren und bitten Heston seine Familie von dem Gebiet zu evakuieren, wenn die Stabilisierung stattfindet. Heston, der sich zu dieser Zeit in einem Konkurrenzkampf mit Charlie, einem neu eingestellten Mitarbeiter, der sich um die Pferde der Familie kümmern soll, um die Position als Chris Vaterfigur befindet, kündigt den Offizieren der Flotte an selbst in der Lage zu sein das Gebiet zu stabilisieren und macht sich ans Werk eine Maschine zur Stabilisation zu bauen. Zu dieser Zeit bindet sich Chris stärker an Charlie, da Heston zunehmend besessener von seiner Maschine wird. Tatsächlich gelingt es Heston auch sein Projekt zu vervollständigen und die Sternenflotte stellt fest, dass die Störungszone verschwunden ist. Jedoch kommt es zu einer spontanen Entzündung der irdischen Hybridpflanzen die nach Elysium gebracht wurden, der daraus entstandene Brand nimmt sowohl Chris Mutter als auch Heston und alle Pferde mit Ausnahme des Fohlens Tango. Chris wird von Charlie gerettet und die beiden Menschen und das Pferd werden von der Sternenflotte evakuiert. Chris zieht, nachdem das Schiff der Flotte zur Erde zurückgekehrt ist, zu Charlie, der sich als mehrfach ausgezeichnetes Mitglied der Sternenflotte herausstellt, und seiner Frau Hobelia Pike in seiner Geburtsstadt Mojave. Die folgenden Jahre gestalten sich recht ruhig für den Heranwachsenden. Zunächst nimmt Christopher Charlies und Hobelias Nachnahmen Pike an. Des Weiteren ist Chris auch sehr gut in der Schule und bewirbt sich für die Sternenflottenakademie. 2237-2241: Sternenflottenakademie Christopher bestand seine Eintrittsprüfungen im Jahr 2237 mit Bravour. Auch später stellt er sich als kompetent in allen Fächern heraus. Seine einzige Schwäche ist sein Perfektionismus, welcher in dazu Zwang jeden noch so kleinen Fehler zu suchen. Christopher schloss die Akademie im Jahr 2241 als Klassenbester ab. Mehrere seiner Lehrer sagen aus, dass wenn es einen idealen Sternenflottenoffizier gibt, es Christopher Pike sei. 2241-2251: Frühe Karriere 2246 kommt Pike temporär als Erster Offizier mit dem Rang eines Lieutenant Commanders auf die [[USS Aldrin|USS Aldrin]]. Das von Captain Kamnach kommandierte Schiff bekommt die Mission das Vestios-System zu patrouillieren. Während dieser Mission benimmt sich der Captain übermäßig aggressiv den vestiosischen Schiffen gegenüber und das auch nicht immer in den Regulationen der Sternenflotte. Beispielsweise übertritt die Aldrin die Grenze zum Vestios-System um ein Schiff anzugreifen. Dies wurde im Nachhinein in den Logbüchern des Schiffes geändert. Dies bringt Pike dazu mit verschiedenen Offizieren zu sprechen und eine Meuterei zu planen. Am nächsten Tag weist Pike Kamnach daraufhin, dass ein gerade getroffenes Schiff sich genauso wie das am gestrigen Tage auf der Vestios Seite der Grenze befindet. Gerade dann trifft eine Nachricht des Sternenflottenkommandos ein. Zwar ist der Inhalt aufgrund von statischem Rauschen nicht ganz verständlich, aber Pike findet, dass der verständliche Text ausreicht um das vestiosische Schiff nicht anzugreifen. Als Kamnach dies ignorieren will und von Pike darüber konfrontiert wird verweist der Captain den temporären Ersten Offizier der Brücke. Pike hingegen enthebt Kamnach seines Kommandos und weist einen Sicherheitsoffizier an den ehemaligen Kommandierenden Offizier in sein Quartier zu bringen. Der Waffenoffizier des Schiffes, Hanley, der auf Kamnachs Seite steht feuert jedoch die Laser des Schiffes auf das vestiosische Schiff ab, welches daraufhin zurückfeuert. Der Konflikt kann jedoch schnell gelöst werden als Pike eine Nachricht an die Vestosianer schickt, in welcher sich der Offizier für den unprovozierten Angriff entschuldigt und aussagt alle Feindseligkeiten einzustellen. Dies besänftigt die Vestosianer, welche kurz darauf zustimmen nicht weiterkämpfen. Nach der Rückkehr des Schiffes und einem Militärgerichtsverfahren wird Kamnach vorzeitig in den Ruhestand versetzt während Pike zum Commander befördert wird. Nach dem Verfahren verrät Admiral Straczeskie Pike, dass die Sternenflotte schon länger ein Auge auf Kamnach hatte und Pike auf die Aldrin versetzte dies zu bestätigen und diesen bei Gelegenheit von seinem Kommando zu entheben. Im Jahr 2249 ist Captain Pike der kommandierende Offizier der [[USS Yorktown|USS Yorktown]]. Auf einer Mission zum Planeten Areta gelingt es dem Captain im Alleingang zwei sich feindlich gesinnte Gruppen auf dem Planeten, die Städter und die Nomaden, in Handelskontakt zu bringen. 2251-2264: Captain der Enterprise 2251 2251 erhält Pike das Kommando über die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)| USS Enterprise]] von Captain April. Von der Yorktown nimmt Pike seinen Yeoman Dermot Cusack mit. Bei der Übergabe der Enterprise erfährt Captain Pike von April von dem Transferschlüssel, den Aprils Crew auf Usilde zwei Jahre zuvor entdeckte. Pike behütet gemeinsam mit seiner Erste Offizierin Una das Geheimnis die weiteren elf Jahre ihrer gemeinsamen Dienstzeit auf der Enterprise. 2253 Nach dem Ende eines Landurlaubs auf der Erde im Dezember 2253 empfängt Christopher Pike neue Offiziere auf der Enterprise. Zu diesen gehören auch der neue zweiten Offizier Spock und der Ingenieur Montgomery Scott. Pike ist zunächst skeptisch über den vulkanischen Offizier, da er der Meinung ist, dass ein Kommandant manchmal Entscheidungen aufgrund des eigenen Instinktes treffen muss. Nach dem Aufbruch der Enterprise bekommt die Crew die Mission beim Planeten Areta für weitere Kooperation zwischen den Städtern und den Nomaden zu sorgen. Pike hatte hier bereits vier Jahre vorher Fortschritte erzielt. Auf dem Weg nach Areta bekommt Pike jedoch eine Prioritäts-Nachricht die besagt, dass ein neuer Kurs für die ''He-Shii'' extrapoliert wurde, welcher besagt, dass die He-Shii auf dem Planeten GS391 bruchgelandet ist. Die He-Shii transportierte das vulkanische Artefakt Vulkans Ruhm und verschwand viele Jahre vor 2253. Pike bittet seinen neuen zweiten Offizier eine Landegruppe zu leiten und zusammenzustellen die sich den Planeten genauer ansieht. Diese nur aus Vulkaniern bestehender Gruppe kehrt mit dem Wissen zurück, dass eine Rettungskapsel des verlorenen vulkanischen Schiffes abgeworfen wurde und sich auf Kurs nach Areta befand. Die Enterprise führt ihre Reise dorthin zu Ende und Spock findet Vulkans Ruhm. Pike beamt daraufhin auf den Planeten herunter um seine Mission durchzuführen. Der Captain landet vier Kilometer von dem Stamm entfernt mit dem er auch bei seinem letzten Besuch Kontakt aufgenommen hat. Da es jedoch zu der Zeit Nacht ist kampiert Pike nach dem überqueren der halben Strecke. Am nächsten Tag tritt Pike dem Stamm entgegen. In seinen Gesprächen versucht Pike geschickt auf die Vorteile des Handels der Nomaden mit den Städtern hinzuweisen. Berendel, eine der Nomaden, erzählt Pike von dem Verschwinden ihrer Tochter. Es wird vermutet, dass sie mit einem jungen Städter zusammen geflohen ist und Pike erklärt sich bereit nach den beiden zu suchen. Am späten Nachmittag stoßen Pike und einige Nomaden auf eine Oase in der ihr Verdacht, dass Berendels Tochter sich in einen Städter verliebt hat und mit ihm geflohen ist, von dem Vater des Sohns bestätigt wird. Der Vater des verschwundenen Städter-Jungen beschließt Pike ebenfalls zu begleiten. Später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass die beiden Verschwundenen wahrscheinlich in der Hand von Mutanten sind, woraufhin die Familien der beiden aufgeben wollen. Mutanten sind die dritte Fraktion auf dem Planeten und haben den Ruf von bösartigen Kannibalen. Pike nimmt, unter dem Vorwand über den Verlust der einzigen Tochter Berendels meditieren zu wollen, Kontakt mit der Enterprise auf. Er weist seine Erste Offizierin Nummer Eins an einen Vulkanier und zwei weitere nichtmenschliche Crewmitglieder herunterzubeamen. Pike stellt diese drei dann als Freunde von sich vor. Die aufgebenden Verwandten gehen davon aus, dass es sich bei den drei Aliens um Mutanten handelt. Pike und sein Außenteam brechen dann in Richtung Mutanten-Territorium auf. Dort angekommen infiltrieren die Sternenflottenoffiziere ein Gebäude, das sie für ein Gefängnis und den Aufenthaltsort der Verschwundenen halten. Nach einem kurzem Scharmützel zwischen den Offizieren und den Gefangenen stellt sich heraus, dass die vermeintlichen Gefangenen lieber bei den überraschend freundlichen Mutanten bleiben wollen als zu ihren Familien die ihre Liebe nicht akzeptieren wollen zurückzukehren. Die Mutanten ihrerseits möchten die beiden Liebenden als Gesandte zu den beiden anderen Fraktionen auf Areta nutzen. Das Sternenflottenaußenteam zwischenzeitlich mit den beiden Gesandten zu ihren Familien zurück um Handel zwischen den Mutanten, Städtern und Nomaden zu beginnen. Mit der erfolgreichen Mission kehrt das Außenteam zurück an Bord. 2254 Anfang 2254 wird die Enterprise von ihrer Mission ins Marrat-System abgezogen um eine Reihe von Fällen zu untersuchen, bei denen die Crew verschwunden und das Schiff verlassen ist. Während ihrer Untersuchung begegnet die Enterprise einer vermeintlichen kosmozoanen Lebensform, welche deutlich größer als das Schiff Pikes ist. Bevor die Brückencrew das mysteriöse Schiff rufen kann nimmt dieses jedoch Kontakt auf und sendet eine Energiewelle in Richtung Enterprise. Trotz des Versuches die Schilde zu aktivieren wird das Föderationsschiff getroffen und Pike verschwindet. Im fremden Schiff zwingt etwas Pike Erinnerungen an ein Gespräch mit seinem Vorgänger Commodore Robert April, eines bei dem er Nummer Eins bittet seine Erste Offizierin zu werden, eines in dem er Spock bittet sein Wissenschaftsoffizier zu werden und eines mit seinem Yeomnan Dermot Cusack über seine Auswahlen für die Crew nachdem er das Kommando über die Enterprise übernommen hat zu durchleben. Währenddessen kämpft Pike gegen die Verletzung seiner mentalen Privatsphäre an. Gerade als er herausfindet, dass die mentale Verbindung zwischen ihm und dem fremden Wesen beidseitig ist und daraus schlussfolgert, dass das fremde Wesen seine Erinnerungen gegen seine Crew benutzen will schafft der Captain es aufzuwachen. Pike, von mechanischen Tentakeln gefesselt, findet sich in einem endlos scheinenden grünen Raum wieder. In einem Gespräch mit der Stimme des Schiffes findet Pike heraus, dass seine Entführer die Ngultor sind. Die Ngultor versuchen daraufhin zerebrale Informationen aus Pike zu extrahieren mit denen die dahin unbekannte Spezies die Lebewesen auf der Enterprise und der Föderation „ernten“ kann. Gerade bevor die Aliens mit der Prozedur anfangen können zerstören Nummer Eins und José Tyler, welche mit Ensign Nano in das Schiff eingedrungen sind um Pike zu retten, die dafür bestimmten Tentakel und holen Pike herunter. Tyler gibt Pike einen EV Anzug und die vier kämpfen sich ihren Weg aus dem Schiff heraus. Die Flucht stellt sich aber als schwerer heraus als gedacht, da das Ngultor Schiff sein inneres verändern kann. Das Außenteam gelangt schnell zu den tatsächlichen Ngultor welche Pike erklären was sie hier machen. Das Ngultor Schiff ist hier gestrandet und benötigt organisches Fleisch um die Schäden am Schiff zu reparieren. Gerade als die Ngultor Pikes Team angreifen wollen beamt der Transporterchef der Enterprise die Vier in Sicherheit. Nachdem Pike zur Brücke zurückgekehrt ist gerät die Enterprise in einen Kampf mit dem Ngultor Mutterschiff. Nach kurzer Zeit sind die Torpedos der Enterprise wieder bereit und ein direkter Treffer zerstört das feindliche Schiff. Nach dem Kontakt zu den Ngultor nimmt die Enterprise ihre Mission ins Marrat-System wieder auf. Bei Sternenbasis 13 angekommen wird die Enterprise von einer Flotte von Banditen angegriffen, kann diese jedoch abwehren. Zur Zeit des rigellianischen Fest des Lichts verbringt die Crew der Enterprise einen Landurlaub auf Rigel VII. Pike besucht im Rahmen dieses Urlaubs, auf den Vorschlag von Minister Etashnan hin, die alten Festung Zemtar. Dorthin begleitet ihn die Assistentin des Ministers Talza. An der Festung angekommen muss Pike feststellen, dass er nicht in der Lage ist die Enterprise zu kontaktieren und wird kurz darauf von einem Kaylar, einem rigelianischen Elitekrieger, angegriffen. Der Captain weist Talza an zu fliehen und stellt sich dem Krieger alleine. Obwohl Pike einen Treffer einstecken muss gelingt es ihm letztendlich den Kaylar der gerade einen Sprungangriff vollführt auf einer Lanze aufzuspießen. Der Kampf scheint gewonnen aber nach der Wiederherstellung der Kommunikation durch Pikes Yeoman Cusack erfährt der Captain von den Verlusten. Während des Kaylar-Aufstands wurden sieben Crewmitglieder der Enterprise wurden verletzt und drei getötet. Unter den verstorbenen befindet sich Pikes Freund und persönlicher Yeoman Cusack, der von Talza erstochen wurde. Zwei Wochen nach den Ereignissen auf Rigel VII fliegt die Enterprise nach Vega IX. Auf der Reise dorthin reflektiert Pike viel über seine Verantwortung als Captain der Enterprise. Der erschöpfte Captain überlegt in den Ruhestand zu gehen. Pike beschließt zunächst einem Notruf von Talos IV nachzugehen. Auf Talos IV angekommen begrüßt der Captain der Enterprise zusammen mit einem Außenteam die Überlebenden eines abgestürzten Erdschiffes. Pike trifft dort Vina, eine junge Frau die kurz vor dem Absturz des Schiffes geboren wurde. Vina und die anderen Überlebenden verschwinden jedoch abrupt und Pike wird von unbekannten Aliens betäubt und in eine unterirdische Einrichtung gebracht. Nach seinem Aufwachen findet sich der Mensch in einem Raum mit einem Bett und einer großen Scheibe wieder. Kurz danach nehmen die Außerirdischen wieder Kontakt mit ihm auf und lassen ihn wissen, dass das Experiment beginnen wird. Daraufhin verändert sich erneut die Umgebung Pikes und er findet sich auf Rigel VII wieder, nur mit Vina in der Stelle von Tazla. Auch hier gelingt es Pike den Kaylar zu besiegen, wobei es einige kleine Unterschiede in den beiden Kämpfen gibt. Pike stellt ebenfalls fest, dass Rigel VII und die Überlebenden eine Illusion sein müssen, fragt sich aber auch aus welchem Grund Vina erneut vorgekommen ist. Nach der Illusion unterhält sich Pike mit Vina. Der Gefangene befragt Vina nach den Gründen für das Verhalten der Talosianer. Vina verrät Pike, dass die Talosianer nach einem Krieg der die Oberfläche des Planeten unbewohnbar gemacht hat unter die Erde gezogen sind und dort ihre mentalen Kräfte entwickelt haben, sowie dass die Talosianer Vina und Pike bestrafen können, wenn sie möchten. Diese Fähigkeit demonstrieren die Talosianer kurz darauf gegen Vina als Pike sich weigert mit ihr eine Fantasie zu durchleben. Pike muss die Bestrafungen der Talosianer auch am eigenen Leib erfahren, als er sich weigert Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. Der Captain findet dabei heraus, dass die Talosianer primitive Gedanken, wie gewalttätige Gedanken, nicht lesen können. Die nächste Illusion bringt Pike in eine Welt die an sein Gespräch mit Boyce erinnert: Pike ist ohne Verantwortung auf der Erde, scheinbar im Ruhestand, mit Vina als seine Frau. ... Nach dem Talos-IV-Zwischenfall begegnet die Enterprise einem Riss im Raumgefüge. Pike beschließt ursprünglich diesen nicht genauer zu untersuchen, ändert seine Meinung aber als aus dem Riss die Nachricht kommt, dass sich dieser in 72 Stunden wieder schließen wird. Als die Enterprise diesen Riss durchquert sieht Pike sowohl sich selbst in der Vergangenheit als auch ein "bizarre Kreatur" welche in "einer Art metallenem Sessel" hockte. Dies stellt das erste Mal dar, dass Pike von seinem Zustand nach dem Zwischenfall auf einem Klasse J Raumschiff erfährt, wenn auch nur implizit. Auf der anderen Seite des Risses, im Gamma-Quadranten, angekommen stellt Pike Erstkontakt mit den Calligar her. Dieser verläuft größtenteils friedlich und die Enterprise kehrt vor der Schließung des Risses zurück zu ihrem Startpunkt. ... ... ... Zu Sternzeit 389,4 befindet sich die Enterprise immer noch im Trockendock von Sternenbasis 45. Pike erhält eine nur für seine Augen bestimmte Nachricht vom Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte. Dies führt dazu, dass er die Enterprise für einige Zeit verlassen muss. Bevor Pike seine Mission antreten kann verschwindet Yeoman Colt durch die unabsichtliche Benutzung eines Artefakts namens Keepsake. Dieses ist in der Lage einem Benutzer seine Zukunft zu zeigen, woraufhin Pike, nach Colts Rückkehr, zum zweiten Mal von seiner Lähmung und Deltastrahlenvergiftung erfährt. ... ... 2255 ... 2256 ... 2263 ... 2264 ... 2264-2266: Spätere Karriere ... ... ... ... Ab 2266: Späteres Leben ...